D ë m ø n
D''' '''ë m''' '''ø n''' is an active hacker. (All Servers, commonly USA) She is very nice if you are nice to them and she won't hack you if you are innocent. ''These are their only accounts owned by them:'' USA Accounts: 'G e n ø v a ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v | Eurø Dëath | Our Dying Nightmare | J ë Z ø k | DamagëdKristøli Their Accounts On The Other 15 Servers: D ë m ø n | G e n ø v a | K o s t ø v They are on this wiki as IshaLinXxy They are known to hack their YouTube fans, but not for a bad reason. They wanted to start a hacking series on their channel, and the 6 people they hacked became mains on their MSP team. They were first a hacker hunter, but now they are a hacker. They started on exploiting on ROBLOX games, which they learned themself, but they wanted to go on to MSP. Their first victim was NikkiChan<3 who they have known each other since they started YouTube. Their second victim was LittleMissNaomi69 who's Nikki's sister. Their third victim was GalaxyAlan963 who just wanted to get hacked. Their fourth victim was emo4life786. Their fifth victim was sweetiegurlie101. Their last victim was TheKawaiiGirlMSP who they knew when they went to school in Bulgaria. Their friends Firepurplekitty and M ø n i Q u e had an MSP stalker, who is supposedly a 30 year old male, who is now arrested. They made a video the day after. They tricked the stalker by saying they wanted to help him, and they told him they called the police on him. The stalker's account was Viper Nemesis, which they deleted. What Do They Do When They Hack You? YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE A VICTIM OF THEM, THEY WILL DAMAGE YOUR DEVICE! They don't hack people on request, unless people mess with their friends. Catfishing as D ë m ø n or their victims will cause the catfish to get confronted or hacked. They have a main account and their boyfriend is also known to be a hacker. If you ask them if they're a hacker, they'll say, "What do you think, child? (d)" They can be pretty dangerous if you are their victim, they may delete your account, recycle clothes, and even get you or your IP locked. But sometimes they just go on the victim's account, change their status to "Packed (d) Your Nightmares Are Haunted By Demons Now." They will either recycle everything or gift things to other users, mostly to their account or their friends account. Most of the time they will spend your StarCoins and Diamonds. On YouTube, they changed their statuses to various different statuses. If they hack your computer, they can give a virus and insert music to "Thomas The Tank Engine (Ear Rape)" and when the victim gets their computer hacked, the virus will delete a few files, victims cannot mute the music or turn their volume down, they have to turn off their device completely. If the victim is still a threat to them, they can hack into your computer and make it so that it takes the victim to Windows installation. If the victim is on Mac, they will delete most files on Mac. Their YouTube Channel They post Nightcores, hacking on MSP, normal MSP videos, trolling videos, ROBLOX, COD Black Ops. They made a video of hacking a person who scammed their friend. Their channel has 460+ subscribers. Their 2 most popular videos are Nightcore - Vagina (CupcakKe) and Nightcore - Beautiful Mess (Kristian Kostov / Кристиан Костов) Eurovision 2017 Appearance On their main they usually wear boy clothes. They make theme outfits, Scream Team outfits. They normally wear black or brown hair on their main. They usually wear black clothes on their main, they wear emo style clothes and sometimes the "aesthetic" looks, most of the time they wear masculine clothes. They dress up somewhat like Poli Genova and Kristian Kostov. Their hacker account has black boots with red laces, black ripped pants, black Halloween dress with red laces on the chest area, black curly Lolita hair in pigtails, the "face-off" accessory, and black stitches. How Do I Stay Safe From Them? They don't hack innocent users, unless they are close on YouTube or Instagram. They don't hack VIP players. They don't hack users over level 15. They will hack you if you mess around or scam their close friends. They will block you if you call them fake. People who mess with their boyfriend and best friends will have a higher chance of getting hacked. Victims * NikkiChan<3 * LittleMissNaomi69 * GalaxyAlan963 * emo4life786 * sweetiegurlie101 * TheKawaiiGirlMSP * cutestarzzzzz011 (Password on YouTube) * Viper Nemesis (Deleted) * //Chandler// (Deleted) * // A e s t h e t i c a l // (Deleted) * > Instaglam < (Deleted) * >!< Pacify >!< (Deleted) * {} P a s t e l i c {} (Deleted) * {} C r y b a b y {} (Deleted) * xxxEmøYandëreChanxxx (Deleted) * TheEmoDeathKnight67567 (Deleted) * Sweetie Daddy Bby (Deleted) * ii Løli Nëko ii (Deleted) * horsequeen838 (Deleted) * Jamaladinova (Deleted) Trivia * Their main is G e n ø v a (on USA MSP) * Their boy account is K o s t ø v (on USA MSP) * Demon and their best friends (also hackers) all have ë and ø (or any other accent letters) in their hacker usernames, it is unknown why. * Sometimes they bring their friends and their older sister with them when they're in chatrooms. * They are atheist. * Their dad is Muslim and their mom is Orthodox, everyone else in their family is Atheist. * Her KPOP Bias is Jimin * They love KPOP. She likes BTS, BIGBANG, and BLACKPINK * They're really nice to users, they do not hack on request unless they really dislike the user. * Their friend's older brother taught them hacking when they were 9 * Their sexuality is Demi-Pansexual. * They have anorexia in real life. * Black is their favorite color. * They play ROBLOX, COD, GTA, MSP, MKX, AJ. * They love Creepypasta. * Their birthday is July 6 * They love American Horror Story * They change victim's passwords to various different Bulgarian swear words. (Sometimes.) * Their YouTube can be found here * Their real name is Maisha, their nicknames are Isha or Mai. * They love anime. Their favorites are Naruto, Bleach, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Ghoul, Death Note, Attack On Titan, InuYasha, Vampire Knight, Fairytale. * They love emo bands, Twenty One Pilots, Pierce The Veil, Panic! At The Disco, Black Veil Brides, Evanescence, MCR. * They go by the pronouns they/them instead of "she" because they're identified as Agender * They are from Bulgaria and has ancestors from Bulgaria, Russia, Poland, Mexico, Palestine, and Bangladesh. * They hacked NikkiChan<3's scammer and recorded it * Their boyfriend on MSP is their boyfriend in real life. His name is Michael, he's also a hacker, and he's also Bulgarian. * Their ROBLOX is iiLinxxx * They are pretty powerful and she gave an unknown user a virus, not connected with MSP. So they can hack computers as well. * They don't hack and stay on the computer all day, it's confirmed they have a life. * They are one of the youngest hackers on MSP * They also exploit on ROBLOX games * They watch Eurovision and always supports their home country, Bulgaria. * Their favorite Bulgarian celebrities are Poli Genova and Kristian Kostov * They give people makeovers on MSP if people want * They have a friend at school who watches their channel. They made a video about him because the kid bullied their boyfriend in a ROBLOX chat, The kid's name is Eduardo. * They love memes, their favorites are Kazoo Kid, Epic Sax Guy, (From Eurovision) and Thomas The Tank/Dank Engine. * Some of their internet friends and school friends saw their channel and asked to hack people, which they obviously didn't hack those people. * Their Instagram is @_.its.isha.kristoli._ * Their favorite channels are AlbertsStuff, Jayingee, QuackityHQ, Your Living Nightmare MSP, basic, and Mytho, FaZe Clan. * They have a shared group account which they showed in one of their videos: Eurø Dëath * They use Bytec0de and Elysian for ROBLOX exploiting. * In one of their videos, it has been revealed that they learned hacking from their friend's older brother. * They do not eat at all, but if they feel like it, they like pizza, moussaka, spaghetti, chocolate, Starbucks, and soda. * They have a dark sense of humor. * They love 13 Reasons Why and Riverdale. (As said when Geros9483 interviewed them.) * Their childhood show was Thomas The Tank Engine, Lazy Town (the Bulgarian version) and Spongebob. (As said when Geros9483 interviewed them.) * They will never tell what they use for hacking on MSP. (As said when Geros9483 interviewed them.) * They admitted to having anxiety and depression in one of their videos. Category:Red Hackers Category:Active Hackers Category:New hackers Category:Deleters Category:Hackers on the wiki Category:Dangerous Hackers Category:Computer Hackers